life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Chris' Room
Chris' Room is the bedroom of Chris Eriksen, the protagonist in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. It is located across from his father's room in the Eriksen household. Overview Hero-Con.]] An unmade bed is pushed against the wall opposite the doorway. Beside the bed are a lime green nightstand; which holds a picture book, the Forest Warrior, and Chris' wish list for Christmas; and a white dresser, which holds a CRT television set and a gaming console. An empty box of firecrackers lies on the ground between the nightstand and dresser. A window with a pale violet curtain is positioned above the bed with Chris' stuffed bear, Henry, perched on its windowsill. In front of the bed is a white desk, which holds a desk lamp, Chris' art supplies, and several toys, as well as a temporary tattoo of a lightning bolt. Propped up against the desk's front is Chris' school bag, and beside the desk is a red box containing various toy weapons, including a water gun, a scythe, a lightsaber, a sword, and a guitar. Next to the desk is Chris' bookshelf, which contains several DVDs, picture books, toys, and old comic books given to Chris by his mother, Emily Eriksen. On top of the bookshelf are a baseball trophy, a spider habitat, and a walkie-talkie. Between the desk and the bookshelf is another window overlooking the backyard, including the tree house and Snowmancer. Two large Power Bear stickers are placed on the window, and a piggy bank rests on the windowsill alongside two of Chris' action figures. Adjacent to the bookshelf is Chris' wardrobe, where his cape is mounted to the wall and surrounded by sticky notes depicting stars and lightning bolts. The wardrobe also contains Chris's clothing and shoes, a box of plastic army men, a water gun, and a lightsaber, as well as a giant version of Henry facing the left corner. Beside the wardrobe are a wall-mounted basketball hoop, an advent calendar given by Chris' next-door neighbor, Claire Reynolds, and a pair of purple bear-themed slippers. The room's walls are decorated with numerous large posters and pencil crayon drawings, most of which depict superheroes including Power Bear and Hawt Dawg Man. Assorted superhero-themed stickers decorate Chris' bedside dresser, desk, and bookshelf. Notable Items .]] * Toys - Chris keeps several of his toys in his room which he can interact and play with, including Shark-Stinger, Power Bear and Noctarious, the Forest Warrior, and Henry. * Drawing manual - An instructional book entitled "How To Draw: Superheroes" lies on Chris' bed. An attached note reveals that the book was given to Chris from his mother, Emily. * Secret map - Taped beside the window is Chris' treasure map of the surrounding area, which requires a decoder from the tree house to navigate. * Pizza Arcade rankings - Pinned to the wall beside the TV is a ranking sheet for an arcade game at the Pizza Arcade from one of Chris' birthday parties. The party was attended by Hal, Stan, Sheila, Kyla, and Justin, all of whom also signed the bottom of the sheet. Captain Spirit On a snowy Saturday morning in December 2016, Chris Eriksen sits at his desk while playing with his toys. He then sketches out a costume for his superhero alter-ego, Captain Spirit, and sets out to recreate it in real life. While in the room, Chris can take on various activities, including using the walkie-talkie on his dresser to "contact" Sky Pirate, applying the temporary tattoo on his desk to the back of his left palm, practicing throwing a basketball, playing with Power Bear and Noctarious, and retrieving his Captain Spirit cape from his wardrobe. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Chris's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * * * * * * * * He can call Sky Pirate with his walkie-talkie. * * * * * He can open and close his wardrobe. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Chris owns a DVD of the 2013 American animated film . * Chris's favorite book, Where the Strange Things Went, bears a very strong resemblance to the real-world popular children's picture book Where the Wild Things Are. Where_The_Strange_Things_Went_book_comparison.png|''Where the Strange Things Went'' cover. Where_The_Wild_Things_Are_book_comparison.png|''Where the Wild Things Are'' cover. Gallery Concept Art GDC 2019 Conference Slideshow - Chris' Room.png|Concept artwork from the 2019 GDC slideshow. Screenshots Chris' Room 01.png|A high-angle view of Chris' room. Chris' Room 02.png|The room's bedside area. Chris' Room 08.png|Chris' bedroom window. Chris' Room 06.png|Chris playing at his desk. Chris' Room - Desk.png|The room's desk. Chris' Room - Advent Calendar.png|Chris' advent calendar. Chris'_Room_-_Planetarium.png|The hanging solar system. Chris' Room - Shelf.png|The room's bookshelf. Chris' Room - Drawing Wall.png|The drawings posted above the desk. pt-br:Quarto do Chris ru:Комната Крис Category:Captain Spirit Category:Bedrooms Category:Locations (Captain Spirit) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Eriksen Family